Giant African Mantis
The Giant African Mantis, or Bush Mantis, is one of the most popular species of pet mantises. They range from 6-8 cm long and are bright green to dull brown. They are very easy to keep in captivity, provided correct food and shelter. Care Habitat These aggresive mantises live in a woodland enviroment, one of the simplest terrarium types to create and mantain. They need a box-like terrarium (all sides are the same length), with a minimum of 5 gallons and a maximum of about 10. A substrate of soil or mulch covered by a layer of bark will be the perfect ground cover for these simple arthropods. Many branches will provide climbing opportunities, and dense foliage will decrease stress. A small heat mat will provide edaquate temperatures, about 80 degrees. The humidity should stay about 60%, provided by light misting. Food and Water Giant African Mantises eat many different insects, including crickets, roaches, moths and locusts. They will also eat pinkie mice. Misting will provide drinking water for these insects. THIS NEXT CARE SHEET WAS MADE BY AN OWNER OF A GIANT ASIAN MANTIS! GIANT AFRICAN MANTIS Humidity: 60%-70% '' '' Temperature: 20f-30f however species of mantis does do well at room temperature. The higher the temperature is the faster it will shed/grow and shorten its lifespan but if you keep them at the room temperature; they will live longer! '' '' Feeding: ''The abdomen needs to be round and plump - the amount of food will vary depending on the size etc. I would say as a general rule, feed at least 2-3 times a week on a few small insects. An owner of this mantis species said, "just feed it until it is full then feed it again a few days later". Terrarium size: The Terrarium needs to be three times the length of the mantis and needs to be at least 30cm tall. For a giant african mantis nymph to instar 6 mantis, you should use an exo terra 'tall''' nano terrarium, and for an adult mantis you should use an exo terra 30cm x 30cm x 30cm terrarium or the 30cm x 30cm x 45cm terrarium. Lifespan: The giant Asian mantis will live for 3-6 months of kept at a warmer temperature and will live for 6-9 months if kept at room temperature. Tips: Here are some useful tips for keeping mantises! ��If using fake plants to decrease stress in the mantis and make the terrarium look more natural; is recommended you use silk plants! ��Use plenty of sticks as places for your mantis to climb on. Have one that runs right from the top to the bottom of the terrarium. Always disinfect/sterilise any sticks you get from outside. ��If you don't want to use sticks, use fake vines. For a thicker vine, twist two smaller ones together. ��If humidity is low, mist the tank with a water spray gun. ��If using a terrarium that isn't made by exo terra or Komodo, make sure it is escape proof and has plenty of ventilation. ��Nymphs and young mantids can be fed on a variety of insects such as, pinhead crickets, small hoppers, fruit flies etc. ��Adults can eat almost anything! Make sure the insects you use aren't bigger than the mantis itself! ��Do not house this species together past instar 4! = Sources Ultimate Exotics USA Mantis Category:Mantids